


Give Me The Sauce

by ee3



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, pickle rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee3/pseuds/ee3
Summary: You know what ;)





	Give Me The Sauce

its ya boy rat penis


End file.
